


I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost

by browser13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, F/M, Gangbang, Ghost Sex, Licking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: During Halloween, Hilda is on vacation in Lavender Town when she becomes subjected to the whims of a trio of horny Gengar. Good thing that's just the way she likes it.
Relationships: Hilda/Gengar
Kudos: 30





	I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost

Being a Pokémon champion involved a lot of blood, sweat, and tears, probably more than Hilda was expecting when she first began her journey back in Nuvema Town all those years ago. It also involved a lot more paperwork, and she would have been perfectly happy to never read another form ever again, but alas she wouldn’t trade being champion for anything. The young trainer was an explorer, a fighter, more at home on the battlefield than anywhere else, and yet her current duties required less action and more deliberation, which was never one of her strong suits.

Whenever the stress built up and became too much, she would leave Unova for a few days, sailing to distant lands, meeting new people, and catching new Pokémon. This time, her vacation had brought her to Kanto, rumored to be the home of one of the strongest trainers in the world. Unfortunately, information about the legendary Red was scarce, actual sightings of him even scarcer, and it seemed like that quest would have to go unfulfilled for now. 

She asked the locals for a list of intriguing places to visit hoping to run into him, but always came up empty. Her most recent expedition had taken her to Lavender Town, which she had been warned away from with Halloween fast approaching. The village was overlooked by the mausoleum, casting a grim pallor over the town on the best of days, and unsurprisingly led to tales of ghostly hauntings and mysterious disappearances. 

Not that HIlda was intimidated by any such stories, she was the champion of Unova, she’d dealt with issues far more serious than a few troublesome ghosts. And meddlesome Pokémon seemed like the purview of a champion, perhaps she’d run into Red here as well. 

When the Unovan finally arrived in Lavender Town, it was already evening on the night of Halloween. Weary from the trip, she decided that she’d begin her investigations in the morning after a good night’s sleep. She retrieved a key from the Nurse Joy at the desk- apparently the more some things changed, the more they stayed the same- and retreated to her room. After becoming champion, she’d only ever rented singles, she’d had enough of sharing during her time as a fresh-faced rookie.

Stepping into her temporary residence, the moon was already high in the night sky, casting a pearly glow across the furniture and creating flickering shadows across the room as the curtains swayed back and forth in the breeze. Hilda shut the window, and upon catching a whiff of herself, decided a shower was needed and welcomed to wash off the stink of the day. She pulled off her trademark white and pink pokéball cap, followed quickly by her black vest and tank top, letting her perky tits spring free.

Hilda was acutely aware that some fans followed her for reasons other than her Pokémon prowess, but how could she blame them? She was hot, and she knew it. Gorgeous brown locks pulled back in a stylish ponytail, a large chest tapered down to a slim waist, and was capped off by her best feature, her pert, juicy behind. It spilled from her tight jean shorts, offering tantalizing peeks of pale flesh, as well as the black thong that could be seen curving around her waist and disappearing into the cleft of her ass. She pulled those off too, leaving her clothing and bag in a heap on her bed as she stepped into the bathroom. 

The first step under the steaming spray from the showerhead drew a pleased groan from the trainer as the hot water eased the stiffness in her body. Closing her eyes as she began lathering herself, paying extra attention to her generous curves and the knots in her hair, Hilda let out a surprised shriek as the water suddenly ran ice cold for a second, snapping her out of her reverie. Cursing the shoddy plumbing as she shivered and goosebumps erupted on her skin, Hilda scrambled for the knobs, but even as she began turning them, the water returned to its previously scalding state. 

Seeing no point in dallying now that the moment had been ruined, the Unovan champion finished quickly, drying herself off as she exited the bathroom, only to frown as her bag had somehow fallen off the bed, scattering her pokéballs across the floor. Grumbling to herself, she began the arduous task of getting down on her hands and knees, body swaying as she retrieved them from where they had fallen. Irritated that her night hadn’t fallen into place as she would have liked, Hilda decided on one final attempt to take her edge off before hopefully falling asleep.

Tossing her belongings onto the desk, Hilda slid onto her bed, naked as the day she was born, and began slowly caressing her body, stroking up and down from her thighs to her shoulders and bringing herself to the boil. She hefted one of her plump tits in each hand, groping and kneading them as she tweaked her extra-sensitive nipples. Her breath came in shorter pants now as she worked herself over, the first trickle of nectar beginning to flow in her pussy.

One hand stayed up on her chest as the other snaked its way down her stomach, running a fingernail over her taut abdomen as it approached her core. She started as slowly down below as she had up top, circling her fingers around her swollen labia, teasing her own body with gentle caresses but refusing to plunge inside just yet. Not until she was nicely heated did Hilda take that step, and even then only dipping one probing finger into her dripping snatch. Right as she did so, a cool breeze from the window drifted across her chest, making her nipples stiffen even harder against the chilly air. 

Stuffing a hand into her mouth to keep herself from moaning too loudly, Hilda added a second finger, then a third, rapidly pumping them in and out of her greedy twat as it soaked her hand and blanketed the room with the pungent smell of her arousal. She steadily approached her peak, now using her thumb to rub her engorged clit as she continued to masturbate, driving herself ever closer to that blissful release. At least until she felt something cool and wet poke at her ass. 

Yelping again and bolting off the bed, Hilda turned to look at where she’d been laying, but saw nothing besides deep shadows and a damp spot from her own juices. Her mind raced wildly as she tried to figure out what had just happened. There was no way she had imagined that right? The sensation had been too real, too vivid, to be her mind playing tricks on her. It felt like a Houndour had pressed its snout right up against her asshole- not that she would admit to knowing what that felt like- and for the first time Hilda began to wonder if she really was being haunted by a particularly pervy ghost. 

“Alright, you’ve had your fun!” she whisper-shouted. “But I’ve a really long day, and I’d like to have a moment for myself before I fall asleep, is that alright with you?” There was no response, not that Hilda had been expecting one, and feeling decidedly foolish for talking to an empty room, she laid back down on the bed. She would have screamed at the feeling of chilly hands grabbing her limbs and pinning them to the bed if another one hadn’t covered her mouth at the same time, muffling her even as she thrashed against her captors.

Whatever or whoever had taken hold of her paid the squirming woman no mind however, and instead Hilda was treated to an encore of that probing sensation, this time doubled as the felt that cool wetness invading her pussy and ass at the same time. With a muffled groan, Hilda realized that it was tongues she was feeling, and that she was getting eaten out in both her lower holes at the same time. It was also at that moment that she realized it felt pretty damn good. 

The tongues were much longer and thicker than any humans, and she probably could have figured out to which Pokémon they belonged if her brains weren’t being scrambled by the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving. Deciding she was in it for the long haul now, Hilda stopped struggling, and instead started humping her hips up and down, trying to force the tongues deeper inside her. The Pokémon obviously realized she had given in and removed his hand from her mouth, allowing her to make noise to her heart’s content. 

“Yes! Harder! Deeper!” she urged the fleshy invaders, fully submitting to the lusty whims of her tormentors. They did as she commanded, and Hilda mentally thanked Arceus for the possibilities allowed when not restricted by physical bodies. She felt the tongue in her ass plunge deeper into her bowels, the thick muscle scraping against every inch of her backdoor in a wholly unusual, but no less pleasurable sensation. 

The tongue in her pussy began licking at her cervix, another first for the slutty Unovan trainer. The entrance to her womb had been cockpunched by her Emboar in the past, and had even been breached by Elesa’s Blitzle, but she’d certainly never felt it licked before. Not to the mention the way the wide tongue stretched her out just as well as the one in her ass, touching every spot along her sensitive walls while still being broad enough to rub along her clit as it flickered back and forth.

The hand that had been over her mouth was swiftly replaced by a tongue, adding a third to the mix as it began sloppily making out with the horny trainer. The Pokémon easily dominated Hilda’s own slippery muscle, probing her mouth with a fat pink tongue that threatened to suffocate her from how big it was. It was only when spots swam in her vision and she felt herself growing lightheaded that the Pokémon released Hilda’s mouth from its forced kiss.

“Keep going!” Hilda cried. “I’m so close! I’m going to cum! I’m cumming!” Hilda’s back arched completely off the bed, her fingers twisted their grip on her sheets, and her head thrashed back and forth as she rode through a toe-curling orgasm. Her twitches and the rush of girlcum didn’t slow down her molesters in the slightest; their tongues kept working back and forth even as her fuckholes clenched hard around them. Still sensitive, Hilda was forced through a series of mini-climaxes as the tongues continued to assault her, until her overtaxed body collapsed limply to the bed. 

“That was, that was incredible,” Hilda panted as she tried to recover. “I just wish you had let me know that was the plan from the start. Now, are you going to show yourselves so we can do this properly?”

There was silence for a second, then a trio of purple Gengar faded into view, sticking their tongues out at her. She could immediately tell which one had been licking her pussy by the way it glistened, the sight of it arousing her once more as she contemplated how best to proceed. “I’m assuming that was one of you with the shower?” she asked, to which the first Gengar nodded and grinned. “And my bag, and then on the bed?” As she questioned them in turn, each Gengar smirked and laughed, and Hilda had to admit she was mildly amused by their tricks.

“Well, it wasn’t a very nice thing you did,” she admonished, although none of the Gengar looked remotely remorseful. “So I guess you’re just going to have to make it up to me.” Hilda flopped back on the bed, splaying her legs to the side and spreading her pussy in clear invitation. The Gengar who’d been eating her out was evidently the leader given the way the other two looked to him for direction, then after nodding, it drifted closer to Hilda’s bare snatch. 

He- and it was clearly male based on the massive erection it was sporting- “stood” between Hilda’s legs, pressing down on her knees to keep her spread for him, and wasted little time in slipping his big purple cock into her welcoming pussy. “Gar! Gengar!” he cried as he felt her hot depths envelop him. That appeared to be the signal, as the other two then landed on either side of Hilda’s head, each presenting their own throbbing cocks for her consideration. 

Hilda eagerly stretched out her head to suck on one, using her hand to jerk off the other as she kicked off her ghost Pokémon gangbang. The Gengar all moaned as they took whichever piece of their mate they had been gifted, her warm skin and holes feeling so incredibly delightful against their chilly cocks. The opposite was true as well, Hilda had experienced plenty of Pokémon dick in her lifetime, and each brought something unique to the table, which this time meant soothingly cool flesh plundering her achingly hot pussy and mouth. 

Their positions meant that the Gengar by her head could easily reach her tits with their tongues, which they eagerly did as Hilda worked them over. She’d had something similar with a pair of Cofagrigus back home, but while the coffin Pokémon each had four hands, Gengar could use their tongues to similar effect, licking and twirling their tongues all over her breasts and getting them nice and spit-soaked. She’d read somewhere that Gengar saliva was capable of paralyzing victims, and given the way it sent tingles through her body there seemed to be some merit to that idea, but perhaps they were using a diluted version as currently she remained free to move.

“Gengar! Gen! Gengar!” hissed the Gengar that Hilda was currently stroking, tugging on her brown ponytail. Hilda obediently turned her head to the other side, swallowing him just as eagerly as she had his friend as she reached out to start pumping her hand along the shaft she had just left. The Gengar were perfectly happy to pass her off between them, tugging her head back and forth whenever one felt like he’d been neglected too long. There was no need for them to thrust deeper into her mouth, Hilda was choking them down just fine on her own, so eager she was to blow them, they instead just focused on lavishing attention upon her heaving breasts.

Meanwhile, the Gengar in her cunt was plowing away steadily, Hilda’s dripping twat taking him in easily after the tonguefucking and orgasm it had already experienced. His cock wasn’t as long or as thick as some of the others Hilda had taken, but none of that mattered when his tongue came back into play. He continually lapped at her exposed clit, the dextrous muscle manipulating her little button in ways Hilda never could have imagined. The result was a continuous flood of juices from her pussy as it eagerly experienced everything Gengar had to offer.

“Gengarrrrrrrr!” It wasn’t surprising when it was that same Gengar that came first, hosing down Hilda’s tight cunt with a massive load that felt extra sticky and cool inside her. The sensation of Pokémon cum sloshing around in her womb tipped Hilda over the edge once more as well, her quivering pussy milking every last drop of Gengar spunk from her Pokémon lover. Hilda moaned in disappointment when each Gengar withdrew for a moment, but her tone quickly shifted to pleased as she felt them manipulate her onto her hands and knees.

When Hilda looked up, the leader was hovering in front of her face, his still-hard cock coated with her juices and pointing right at her. “Mmm, I’m so glad I decided to come here for my vacation,” Hilda moaned as she eagerly attacked his member, the taste of him combining with her own arousal to light up her taste buds. The Arcanine and the Tauros she’d met had been fun, but this trio of Gengar was giving her all she could handle, and then some. And while the horny pokéslut had been so focused on delivering a world-class blowjob, she failed to notice the other two settling in behind her, at least until they began playing with her ass.

Ghostly hands squeezed and groped the pliant flesh, even laying surprisingly strong smacks on her pale cheeks, making them jiggle and redden. Hilda giggled and shook her ass invitingly, trying to coax them into fucking her too, and when they finally did, they did so in the best and most surprising of ways. One Gengar had rematerialized underneath her while the other pressed his purple cock against her backdoor, then with one swift thrust, they penetrated her at the same time. 

Hilda let out a muffled squeal as she was suddenly stuffed airtight with Pokémon cock, one in each hole and thundering away mercilessly. The Gengar in her mouth, no longer content to let her set the pace, twisted his fists in her chestnut hair and began viciously pulling her down in time with his thrusts, forcing his cock deeper into her mouth and probing the back of her throat. The one in her pussy had her dangling tits all to himself, of which he took full advantage, moving beyond licking and going straight to biting and mauling with his small fingers. The Gengar fucking her ass hadn’t let up the assault on her rear for a second, continually spanking, slapping, and squeezing her heart-shaped bottom to his ghostly heart’s content.

Despite her Pokémon lovers’ sinister typing, Hilda felt as if she’d gone to heaven, filled to the brim with Gengar cock, being ravaged from all sides by a trio of Pokémon dicks that were lighting up her senses and driving her into the state of fuck-drunk delirium so potent that it made all her previous experiences seem tame by comparison. There wasn’t much for Hilda to do here, just concentrate on staying upright and aware as she let the Gengar have their way with her, and fight desperately to hold on as they continued to pound her senseless.

Orgasm after orgasm ripped through Hilda as the Gengar used her like their personal cocksleeve, their complete disregard for her just as overwhelmingly arousing as the physical sensations. They would no doubt leave her fuck-addled and sore, and that was just the way she liked it. 

With a triple cry of “Gengar!”, all three unloaded within her at once, flooding her mouth, ass, and pussy with copious loads of cum and bringing her to the heights of ecstasy. Hilda collapsed to her elbows, hands no longer capable of supporting her own weight as the tide of her orgasm crashed over her, screaming her pleasure to the world and never being more grateful that the walls of the Pokémon Center were soundproof. Her blue eyes rolled back in their sockets, her little pink tongue flopped uselessly from her mouth as she shivered and quaked in the throes of her release.

“M-more?” Hilda mumbled as the trio maneuvered her to another position, this time on her side as they changed positions again. The one in her pussy stayed where he was as the other two swapped, the leader taking his first turn at her backdoor as the other went straight from fucking her asshole to fucking her face, making her moan at tasting herself as he forced her to go ass to mouth. 

The Gengar ravaged the slutty trainer until the first light of dawn began peeking its way through the curtain, an exhausted but happy Hilda down on her knees as the ghostly trio blew their final loads all over her face and tits, adding yet another layer to the ectoplasmic spunk coating her body and filling her slutty holes. 

“Amazing,” Hilda moaned as scooped rivulets of cum into her mouth. “I’ve never fucked Pokémon that could last as long as you. Do you want to come with me back to Unova?”

The trio of Gengar looked at each other as Hilda dug through her back for some empty pokéballs. When she turned back, their leader looked disappointed, but shook his head.

“Are you sure?” Hilda asked, cocking her naked hips and giving her tits a little shake, trying to entice them. She’d never seen Pokémon look so conflicted before, but ultimately they shook their heads again, to which Hilda ultimately nodded. “I understand, after all this is your home. And I’m sure you have plenty of other horny cumdumps to play with right?”

They all nodded and grinned. “But I bet none of them were as good as me.” The Gengar nodded again. “Good. Well, I suppose I’ll just have to come visit you again sometime, how about that?” 

“Gengar!” The trio all looked pleased with her suggestion, waving goodbye as they misted out of sight. Sad at seeing them go, but hopeful for the future, Hilda set about preparing for her next adventure. As much as she would have liked to spend the day caked with their cum, she would be going out in public, and so she reluctantly spent the next hour rinsing herself off in the shower. Fully clean and dressed, Hilda stepped out of the Pokémon Center eager to start exploring.

She took a deep inhale of the cool fall air, then squeaked as she felt hands pinch her nipples, clit, and ass. “Gengar!” she chided over the sounds of fading laughter. Chuckling at their antics, Hilda set off, already counting down the days until next Halloween.

  
  



End file.
